


You and I

by BoulevardOfBrokenDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoulevardOfBrokenDreams/pseuds/BoulevardOfBrokenDreams
Summary: harry and Louis' story





	You and I

**Louis Tomlinson**

 

_I've made it. I've made it onto the X-Factor. Hannah is with me and mum is on her way. I'm feeling excited with a little bit of panic. Hannah and I are headed in but stop to watch interviews of possible future contestants. A few of them are quite boring but...theres this bloke...he looks really damn charming. He looks like he was was born to be on tv, born to be a star. "Oh, he's definitely getting through though isn't he Han?"I ask Hannah smiling at her brightly. "ummm...babe you haven't even heard him sing"Hannah says frowning. I smile at her but keep my eyes on the lad. "I mean look at him Han, he's attractive...he looks as if he were meant to be on here doesn't he?"I ask my eyes still fixated on the bloke. Hannah lets out a chuckle and shakes her head at me smiling. "Not going gay on me are you?'Hannah asks frowning. "What no!"I say sounding more defensive than I need to. I love Hannah. She' s my everything. "I love you"I say smiling at Hannah. Hannah laughs and nods. "I know that Louis, I was just joking"Hannah says smiling at me. Of course she was joking...obviously._

_**2009,** **February, 8** _

**It's the 8th of** **February. Stanley and I are headed to a script concert. It's gonna be fantastic.                                                                                                                             My thoughts are interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. I get up to open it. It's Stan. 'Who is it love?"mum asks me from the kitchen. "Oh it's just Stan!'I call to the kitchen."Just Stan?"Stanley asks in mock disappointment "I'm offended, I'm the great Stanley Lucas, you're best friend who got you tickets to the Script concert. You should be a little more thankful.". I chuckle and shake my head at him smiling. "Mum we're off!" I call to mum who's still in the kitchen. "Alright have fun!"Mum calls from the kitchen. I grab Stan by the hand and drag him with me towards my car. We drive to the concert and find a free space. Then we grab the alcoholic drinks Stan snagged from his people.**

**After a few songs Stan is butt drunk and Shouting the song lyrics in my ear...and he whistles at every girl he sees and asks me wether I think that girl is hot or this girl looks hot. "How bout her?"Stan asks pointing at a nice looking girl. She's pretty but...I wouldn't call her hot. "ummm...she's pretty?'I say unsure of what he would like me to say. "Man she's fucking hot!" Stan says shaking his head at me. Is she though? "uh huh...okay you're drunk."I say frowning at Stanley. "Am not!" Stan says smelling of alcohol and nothing else. "Stan I have to use the toilet, can you survive without me for a minute?'I ask frowning at Stan. "Of course!" Stan says smiling at me. I make a run for the toilet, head inside and just pee. Just as I'm about to finish I feel something liquid on my shoe. Eww disgusting it's someone else's effing pee. "oops"the person squeaks. I look around the urinal and see a good looking guy with brown curly hair and gorgeous green eyes. "Hi"I say smiling at him. "so you're here with the drunk guy who's out there?"he asks me smiling. "Oh yeah Stan he's really...something else"I say frowning. "So how long you guys been together?'the guy with unbelievably gorgeous green eyes asks me smiling.**

**Wait...he thinks me and Stan are dating...that we're together. I shake my head smiling at him. "Oh no we're not together Stan is as heterosexual as they come"I say chuckling. "Oh"green eyes says smiling "what about you then?". That question catches me so off guard. "I'm...straight"I say frowning. Then he kisses me then walk towards the door "I'm Harry, by the way" he says before walking out of the toilet.**

** 2010,July,10...In the present **

**Holy fuck it's him...Harry Styles.**

 


End file.
